


I don't care, I love it

by CaptainAmelia22



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Canon in a round-about-fanon sort of way, I don't really know how this happened, Multi, carolcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmelia22/pseuds/CaptainAmelia22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey comes to New York for some much needed downtime.  </p><p>"Downtime" isn't exactly what they have planned for the War Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't care, I love it

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this for the Carolcon on tumblr but then stalled out because life and comic con happens. Finally finished it though and I guess, it's better late than never.
> 
> Hope it's good!
> 
> -M

“Am I dreaming?  Please tell me I’m dreaming.”

Jessica glanced up from a tear in her gloves at the sound of Carol landing behind her and shrugged one shoulder, completely and utterly nonchalant.  “Pretty sure this isn’t a dream Danvers.  Pretty sure that’s Colonel James Rhodes fighting a giant fucking snake and I’m pretty sure he’s losing.”  

“Huh,” was all Carol could say.  She folded her arms over her chest and rested her chin in one hand, her blue eyes locked on the battle occurring in the middle of a secluded Harlem street they’d been summoned to.  “Huh.”

She’d heard Stark say Rhodes was coming for a visit but she hadn’t really thought much of it the night before, when she’d overheard the man discussing possible welcome home best friend party ideas with Pepper and a put-upon Steve, who’d looked like he’d wanted to be anywhere but the Tower.  

Why hadn’t she thought much of it again?

“Huh.”

Jessica’s eyebrow rose at the sight of the War Machine suit, armed to the teeth and more than a little battered around the edges, getting smacked out of the smoky air by a genetically mutated snake tail and sighed. “Yeah, whatever, maybe we should help him out Danvers?  Since, you know, we’re here and he’s getting his ass handed to him?”

Carol jumped and jerked her eyes away from the sight of one of the bulkier sickos from the Serpent Society squeezing the War Machine armor around the middle to meet the masked gaze of her best friend and teammate.  “Huh, what? Oh-oh yeah, we probably should,” she said with a cough before turning back to take stock of the deteriorating situation in front of them.  “Right, let’s go save some West Coast Avenger ass, Jess,” she muttered with a smirk and a distracted run of her fingers through her tangled blonde hair.

She missed her teammate’s irritated glance and took off to help her old friend, fists aglow and eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she watched Rhodes struggling to get free of snake-eyes.

Damn, but he could definitely pull off that suit.

“Hey War Machine,” she said with a chuckle and a punch to the freak’s eyeball; he screamed but didn’t let the suit go, much to her amusement and the man within the suit’s irritation.  She cocked her head and smirked. “How’s it hanging?”

Rhodes’ armor snorted and folded it’s arms, which would have been impressive...

If it wasn’t hanging upside down, midair, with a gross snake tail around it’s waist.  “Funny Ms. Marvel, or is it Captain now?  Whatever, your jokes still suck-I just busted a rib from laughing so hard,” it growled in its signature voice that Tony Stark said sounded ominous but only succeeded in making the other Avengers laugh.  “Mind getting me down?”

Carol’s smirk grew and she shook her blonde hair out, absently taking stock of the situation and just how good that armor looked-it wasn’t as flashy as Tony’s but that was Rhodes all the way now wasn’t it?  Not showy at all-just sleek and chromey.  “Welcome to New York old man,” she said with a concentrated blast to the coil just under his arm. The man-snake shrieked in agony, cursed her out and suddenly there was no more tail and Rhodey was tumbling, with a squawk of his own, into Jessica Drew’s arms.  

“Am I dreaming or did I just catch a damsel in distress?” Jessica asked with a chuckle and a sly wink in Carol’s direction.  Carol laughed and pounded the bastard straight into the pavement, with just one fist both Jess and Rhodey noticed and he sighed.

“I’m not a damsel, you two,” he growled through the suit’s vocal protocols.  Neither Avenger was impressed.  

“Sure Rhodes,” Carol said as she dusted her hands off and picked globules of manufactured snake tail out of her hair.  “The way that right toe of yours is pointing, I’d say you’re a little distressed tonight.”

He frowned and shifted in Jessica’s arms, who didn’t drop him.  “Shut up.  So where’s the rest of the team?” he asked.

Carol sighed and glanced at Jessica, who shrugged.  “The Tower.  Tony’s throwing a surprise party for you and Jessica and I were in charge of getting streamers, for some oddball reason.”  

“Because we’re girls,” Jessica sighed.  She still held Rhodey in her arms, had even tucked his head beneath her chin.  “Steve’s and Tony’s misogyny is showing and Pepper’s the only other girl in the Tower at the moment.  We’re getting spread a little thin.”  She jostled him and grinned, making him sigh through the armor.  “But now that you’re here-”

“Uh-uh,” he said and he closed his hand over her face, silencing her quickly.  “Don’t even think about it Drew,” he snapped.  “Let’s get out of here.  I want to get out of the armor.”  

Carol snorted and watched with her arms once more folded over her chest as he lifted himself out of Jessica’s arms and hovered in the air just a few feet away.  “Haven’t heard that before,” she muttered as she dropped to scoop Jessica into her arms before lifting off herself.  

“Actually, you haven’t,” he said with a careful tweak of his finger to her chin.  

“Huh, yeah I guess that’s true,” she muttered as they headed for the Tower.  “Nice suit by the way, really brings out the color in your eyes and accentuates you’re as-”

She didn’t get to go into detail about the War Machine armor.

Apparently they’d forgotten the members of the Serpent Society very rarely traveled alone.  

Before any of them could react her left foot was caught in a poison-tipped tongue and he was getting smacked out of the air by a claw.

“Fuck,” all three groaned as cement crumbled around their sprawled bodies and armor groaned in strained agony.  “I fucking hate snakes,” Carol snarled as she and Jessica backed into the middle of a Carol, Jessica and Rhodey shaped crater smack-dab in the middle of Harlem.  

“Tell me about it,” he sighed, palms outthrust and gatling gun aimed and primed at his shoulder.  “I just wanted a quiet vacation away from the West Coast.  Guess I should have known better.”

Both women chuckled and then as the newest serpents began to creep towards them, tongues flicking and primary eyelids clicking open and closed, Carol said, “Should have gone to Lincoln, Nebraska if you wanted a quiet vacation Colonel.  Nothing ever happens in Nebraska.”

Rhodes shrugged and blasted one of the scaly, creepy bastards with a repulsor.  “Yeah, but tornadoes freak me out Captain and I’m allergic to corn.”

Jessica, already grappling with a green skinned thing that had once been a woman snorted, “Not to mention the cows.  They stink.  Yeah, New York is so much better.  And on the bright side, I’ve always heard snake meat is good.”

“Gross,” Rhodes and Carol groaned, each squared off, face-to-face with a scaly villain.  “Hey, at least you stopped by to see us,” she said as she blasted a scaly bastard with an absent flick of her fingers and he took a shot at his own.  “Can’t ever turn us down, now can you Rhodey?”

He sighed.  “Nope, really can’t Danvers,” he muttered as his gun began to fire and his repulsors hummed.  “Really, really, can’t.  Fuck.”

Jessica chuckled and slammed her fist into the green bitch’s face.  “That’s what I thought,” she muttered.  He sighed and rolled his eyes and for a moment they fell silent and concentrated on ridding the streets of a few more reptiles.  

Or were snakes amphibians?  

**

They got their asses handed to them.  

And it wasn’t pretty.

For one thing, Rhodes nearly died.

For another, Jessica’s green medusa tore Jess’s favorite pair of gloves.

It just really wasn’t a good day all the way around-especially when the very slums of Harlem shook when Anacanda took a shot at Rhodes and blew him right out of the sky.

“Rhodey, I swear to god, if you don’t get up right now, I’m going to kick your ass!”  

Carol was going crazy with fear, the moment she thought Rhodey might have gotten himself murdered; one moment she’d been fighting super-villains, the next she was scrambling across shattered pavement towards the crumpled metal form of James Rhodes.  She’d seen him take a direct hit to the chest from Anacanda’s venomized cannon and heard the distress signal from the suit’s core chime for a single second before falling silent.

And then he’d fallen in a tangle of limbs and all she’d been able to hear was her heart pounding in her ears and the wind whining around her as she let her body plunge into it’s own downward spiral, the faster to get to Rhodey.  

She fell to her knees a few feet from where he lay, adding her own dent to the already crumpled cement and in true desperation she threw herself towards him, all decorum long-forgotten.

Oh my god, he can’t be hurt, he can’t be!  He just got to New York!  What do I tell Stark if I’ve managed to get his best friend killed? she thought wildly as she searched for a trigger to release the suit from her fallen friend’s limbs.  Stark had one, she knew, she’d seen Steve and Pepper dismantle the Iron Man suit on separate occasions, after particularly brutal battles with the baddies that had left Stark and JARVIS incapable of their own disrobing.

She couldn’t find it, no matter how carefully she searched around Rhodes’ metal shrouded limbs and chest.  

Carol had never felt like screaming in Harlem before now.  

And she’d seen the Hulk destroy the neighborhood a time or two.    

“Jess, what do I do?!”

Jessica, her fist tight in the snaky hair of the green bitch, more or less unconscious at that point, fell to her knees beside Carol and with a shake to her prisoner’s skull, snapped, “Yank his damn faceplate off Carol!”

“But it’s a suit!  I can’t break that-Stark will kill me!” the blonde sputtered, her blue eyes wide with panic and her hands firm on Rhodes’ chest; he still hadn’t moved, hadn’t breathed and the core was dark beneath her palms.  

Is his heart like Stark’s too?  It’s not, is it?  It’s not going to stop with the arc reactor, right?!

Jessica snorted at the sight of Carol’s hair rippling frantically in a non-existent breeze and shoved the medusa wanna-be away from them; the villainess, very much unconscious now, crumpled beside her fallen compadres and Jessica dusted off her gloved hands, grimacing at the tear in her left palm-Guess this means I’ll have to go to Stark for a refitting, she sighed to herself before turning back to a still panicking Carol.

“Carol,” she said firmly, her voice as calm and even as ever, “breathe.  Now, think about this for just a second.  Think about what your hands can do and how much you enjoy breaking Stark’s toys.  Basically, remember, who you are, Carol Danvers.”

Carol swallowed and took a breath, her hands stilling upon the cold metal chin of the War Machine’s mask.  Finally, as she forced herself to calm down, she met her best friend’s gaze and barked out a short laugh.  “Did you just use the Mufasa voice on me Jess?” she asked, her state of mind slightly saner, now that she’d laughed some of her fear away.

Jessica’s lips twitched into a smirk and as sirens began to sing in the distance and an audience began to gather around their own personal crater in the middle of Harlem, she shrugged.  “Now, let’s give Rhodes a proper warrior’s welcome Danvers,” she said, dark humor in her voice.

Carol knew, if she could see her face beneath the mask, her eyes would be lit with mischief.  “The best kind of welcome,” she said with a smirk of her own and a none-too-gentle yank on the scowling face of War Machine.

It came off easily and as she breathed a sigh of relief and tossed the dented and scratched metal away, she bent over Rhodes’ bruised and battered face.

This was not how I imagined kissing Rhodes for the first time would go, she thought vaguely as she settled her lips on his and plugged his nostrils with grungy gloved fingers.  His lips are so soft...

She took a deep breath...

And exhaled into Rhodes’ mouth...

Nothing.  

“Come on,” she ground out, her lips barely leaving his as she prepared to ventilate him once more.  “I won’t have your vacation start with you dying, James Rhodes!”

Jessica, her fingers tight on Carol’s shoulder, glanced at the cops heading their way and the few curious bystanders and sighed.  “These West Coasters are such drama queens,” she muttered, bending over Rhodes, her black hair spilling around his head, shielding his revealed face and Carol’s activities from the prying eyes of the Harlemites.  “He better not be dead because we still have to check Wikipedia about the differences between amphibians and reptiles.  He totally owes me twenty bucks.”  

Carol shot her an irritated glance before preparing to pump another desperate lungful of air into Rhodes’ lungs; just as her lips firmed on his and her ribcage expanded-

His arm wrapped around her neck, his fingers tangling in the tumbled hair gathered at the base of her neck and his lips met hers in something that could only be described as a pretty fucking perfect kiss.  

“Rhodes!” she sputtered against his lips and Jessica’s mouth dropped open as she watched their mouths moving together in a bizarre sort of rhythm she’d only seen when the two battled together in the middle of Harlem.

Rhodes collapsed after a breathless moment, against the pavement and tangled the fingers of his free hand through Jessica’s hair, which trailed over his cheek. “Snakes are totally amphibians,” he groaned, his eyes glazed with pain and shock, but his lips lifted in a tiny smile.

He still held Carol in a headlock and her hands were braced against his chest, propping her suddenly shaky body up against the cool metal of his armor..  

“You’re dreaming Rhodes,” Jess snapped her face bent even further over his now that her hair was clasped in his fingers; her head rested against Carol’s and her smirk grew as he prepared to protest.  “Bet you forty bucks you’re as wrong as wrong can be War Machine!”

He hesitated and met Carol’s stunned gaze.  “I’ll take that bet Spider-Woman,” he said, his palm moving to cradle the back of her skull.  “Now, can you two get me to the Tower in one piece or am I going to have to call Captain America in to save the day?”

Jessica rolled her eyes and pulled Carol free.  

“Steve will just lecture us about team-work and kissing on the job, totally not a fun time Rhodes,” she sighed forlornly, Carol stumbling upright at her side.  “Come on damsel, let’s get you to Mommy dearest.  I’m pretty sure he’s pissing his Iron undies because you’re not snug in his bed.”  

Rhodes could only wince and rest his head against the pavement.  

“God, I need a vacation,” he groaned and Carol, slightly less shocked now that the surprise of his kiss had worn off, chuckled.  

“Come on you baby,” she muttered as she lifted him into her arms and Jess hopped onto her back.  “Let’s get you to Tony and get you out of that deathtrap. The Society is in good hands now and you obviously are in need of pizza.”  

With a faint rumble, they lifted off, and with Jessica’s cheek pressed to hers and Rhodes’ head tucked under her chin their little trio made their way to the Avengers Tower glinting like a beacon in the middle of Midtown.  

“Tony’s never going to let this go,” he muttered as they flew and Carol couldn’t help but smile.  

“Probably not-but then again, we’ve all had to carry him a time or two, or ten in Pepper’s and Steve’s case so I wouldn’t put much stock in him.”  She squeezed him tightly as they banked around the Baxter Building and he winced at that slight exhibition of her powers.  “Besides, I know you like playing the damsel,” she teased with a knowing wink and a smirk.

He only sighed and tried to not think about waking to her lips on his and Jessica’s hair tangling with hers into a curtain of ebony and gold.

Tried not to think about how beautiful the two of them had been while they battled villains in Harlem.

He tried to keep from...

Dreaming.

**

“Concussion watch!”

Rhodey’s eyes flew open when Jessica shouted in his ear and he closed them again with a groan at the sight of both her and Carol, freshly showered and obviously undamaged from the battle, standing over him, a pizza box balanced in each of their hands and a case of beer at Jessica’s feet.

“Go away,” he sighed wearily, his head lurching into a pounding he wished wasn’t familiar.  “I don’t need a babysitter.”

Carol snorted before saying teasingly, “Obviously you do-you’re the one who broke one of Tony’s toys on your first day in the City.”  She knelt beside his left hip, jostling him uncomfortably as she set her box of pizza aside, and poked him, a dangerous scowl crinkling her brow and bringing out that tiny wrinkle he’d always loved seeing between her eyes, “Jess and I have to protect you from the narcissistic genius in the basement,” she said, her tone somber, even as her lips twitched into a tiny smile she couldn’t quite hide.  “I heard him muttering about the loss of certain best friend’s privileges after this little disaster of ours.”

Jessica, still standing, a piece of pizza in her hand and a soda balanced precariously upon the pizza box, nodded.  “And we both know we’re not Stark’s best friend, thus no privileges for us.  Although, whoever thought flying around in a metal suit that filters your pee into water, was a privilege is obviously a moron.”  

Her green eyes were sparkling with a mischievous sort of humor he wasn’t used to seeing in her and Rhodey, granted a little slower than normal, began to feel something a bit like fear.

“What are you two doing?” he asked, suddenly struck by the sudden realization that the last time these two had even seemed a bit mischievous around him, his bed had been filled with shaving cream; before he could do anything to stop their shenanigans, Jessica was setting aside her pizza box as well and climbing into bed beside him, pizza still in hand.

“We’re making sure you’re not brain damaged,” she purred, her green eyes darkening now as she bent over him.  

Carol chuckled and stretched her long body alongside his and he jumped when her hands, callused and warm, rested on his chest, bare beneath the blankets Pepper had tucked him under a few hours before.  “We owe you a warrior’s welcome, Rhodes,” she whispered in his ear, her palm firm on his chest, his stomach...

Lower.  

“O-owe me?” he choked out as Jessica pulled the blankets from him and shrugged out of her threadbare MIT sweatshirt he was pretty sure she’d stolen from Tony years and years ago and never given back.  She nodded, her lips tilted in a tiny smile now that he was shaking beneath hers and Carol’s fingers.  

“Yeah, well, we did kind of get you injured so...” she murmured as she bent to kiss him, her curling and still damp black hair falling over her shoulder to trail across his cheek.  He shuddered at the ghostly touch and raised shaking fingers to twist within the spirals resting on his skin.    

His eyes never left Carol’s, his fingers never twisted free of Jessica’s hair.  

“It-it wasn’t your faults you two,” he murmured but he wasn’t able to protest for long.  Before he could continue defending them, Jessica kissed him, fiercely.  He gasped and arched just slightly into her mouth as she nipped and sucked at his lips, green eyes sparkling ever so intently and she chuckled.  Her chest vibrated against his, sending shivers down his spine and he groaned.

Carol, still stretched along his side, laughed softly and continued stroking her hand over his bruised body.  “Jess kisses better than I do,” she murmured in his ear and he jumped at the sensation her lips at his ear and Jessica’s lips at his jaw and throat caused.  “She has a way with her mouth…”  Carol shuddered dramatically and ran her hand up his chest to Jessica’s arm; she trailed the back of her nails up over Jess’s arm to her cheek and she tucked a strand of hair behind her teammate’s ear.  

Jessica, her teeth grazing over Rhodey’s tight jaw now, glanced at her and hummed deep in her throat.  Then, before either he or the blonde knew what was happening, she was stretching over his chest, her breasts eye level now, and her fingers were tangling into Carol’s hair.  

“C’mere,” she growled as she tugged Carol upright and into her lips.  

Rhodey’s eyes widened and he made an odd little choking sound at the sight of the two women stretched over him, half dressed and fairly glowing with a post battle survivalist glow, and sputtered, “This is a joke right? I’m dreaming, right?”

Both women were panting when they pulled away from each other to glance down at him and Carol swayed slightly into Jessica’s hands.  “No dream,” she muttered blearily.  “No dream…”

Jessica was grinning, her green eyes sparkling and as Carol’s hands pressed into Rhodey’s chest and his sheet tented over his hips, she stripped the rest of her clothes off.  

“Well Danvers?  You ready to give our War Machine a warrior’s welcome?” she snapped as her breasts slid free of her bra and her panties disappeared over the side of the bed.  She stretched absently, rolling her shoulders and rotating her hips just a bit to limber up, completely unaware of what her little ministrations were doing to the others in the room.

Rhodey groaned at the sight of her muscular body glowing in the half-light of his guest bedroom and swallowed heavily as his cock began to twitch and his belly began to tighten.  

“Guys,” he groaned, his eyes fluttering closed and his hands fisting into his sheets as Jessica shook her dark hair out and her nipples began to harden in the night air.  “I-I don’t, this isn’t right!”  

Carol’s laughter vibrated through him once more, which did nothing for his condition and he refused to open his eyes, even when the faint smell of ozone washed over his nose.  

“Don’t be a baby, Rhodes,” she purred and he jumped when her nails trailed over his hips and her warm breath misted through the sheets against his heated skin.  “We’re taking care of you tonight.”  

His eyes shot open in response to her proximity to his hard cock and he groaned at the sight of her lips pursing and her blonde hair spreading over his still covered thighs.  

She was naked too, her honey colored skin seeming to glow and he knew that if he looked, he wouldn’t be able to find the clothes she’d come in.  

Binary powers…

His mind struggled to work reasonably, even as she settled between his legs and her fingers massaged into his thighs, while her warm breath washed over his cock covered in extremely expensive Egyptian cotton.  Jessica’s lips and teeth were once more dancing over his skin and she purred into his ear as she nipped at the hollow, “You can touch me, Rhodes. We’re not doing anything wrong.”  He jumped and jerked his eyes from Carol, to her and shuddered at the cold heat he saw in her gaze.  She reclined beside him, her fingers still trailing over his skin and as Carol drew the sheet from his hips, Jessica arched her back so her breasts were eye level.  “Go on,” she murmured, her lips curling into a grin.  “Touch.”  

Rhodey shuddered and before he knew what he was doing, the back of his hand was brushing over her breasts.  She smiled gently, her eyes darkening at the sensations his callused fingers caused and she thrust into his hand.  “Harder,” she growled and he swallowed nervously before cupping her firmly.  

She hummed and bent in for a kiss, which he stretched into.  “Good War Machine,” she growled, her teeth nipping at the corner of his mouth as her nipples pebbled against his fingers.  “Keep touching.”  

His hands trailed over her pale, silky smooth skin and he barely noticed his palms rolling and massaging  her breasts or stroking her belly with it’s perky little piercing or sliding his fingers through her dark curls and over the edges of her folds.  

He barely noticed…

Carol was rolling his balls in the palm of her hand, trailing her mouth over the tip of his cock and…

“God,” he groaned, his head falling back against the head of the bed at the rough texture of her tongue on his slit.  “Carol.”

A purring laugh that sent jolts of electricity down his entire cock made his hips surge off the mattress and suddenly Jessica was on him, her teeth nipping and sucking down his chest, over his nipples, along his collar bones and Carol’s mouth was warm and slick around his penis.

“God,” he panted as his heels dug into the mattress and Carol chuckled thickly and Jessica undulated her body along his.  “This has to be a dream.”

Carol ran her tongue along the underside of his swollen and heated cock and wrapped her hand tightly around the base.  His eyes widened as she straightened and arched one muscular, but slender leg over his hips and he almost tipped over the edge at the sight of her blonde curls parting and her damp center glistening in the halflight.  

“No dream,” she murmured hoarsely, her swollen lips parted in a small smile.  Her hand ran up his cock once more and he realized belatedly she’d slid a condom over his penis; he tried to not think about how he hadn’t even felt it, tried to tell himself he was being reasonable, that he hadn’t lost his sanity.  

He tried.

Jessica’s hands were everywhere-on him, on Carol’s thighs, on herself and she was almost purring against him, her green eyes glowing as she watched Carol prepare to slide his length into her core.  

And that’s when reason hit…

Rhodey surged off of the mattress and placed his hands firmly on Carol’s hips-he wouldn’t be able to stop her, he knew that, she was ten times more powerful than he was, but it was enough to halt some of her progress.

His eyes rolled in the back of his head a bit as he felt the tip of his cock slide just inside her folds and he swallowed heavily at the sensations rocking through his entire battered body caused by their positioning.  He took a deep breath and fought to keep from thrusting, from pulling her down the last few inches, from flipping her over and rutting her firmly into Tony Stark’s guest room mattress.  He fought to keep his head.

He almost failed.

“Wait,” he growled and both girls stilled, Jessica at his back and Carol stretched before him and he took another deep breath.  

And opened his eyes.  

Carol’s eyes were glowing with a golden heat he had never seen so close before.

Jessica was leaning over his shoulder to press a kiss to Carol’s throat.  

He groaned.  

“You two are killing me,” he sighed and his hips rolled just a bit, which made Carol chuckle and Jessica purr against his shoulder.  “Why are you doing this?”  

Jessica forced him back against the pillows with a heated kiss to his throat and a firm hand to his collarbones, just as Carol forced his hands free of her hips and lowered herself the rest of the way with a quick snap of her hips and a flutter of eyelashes.  He gritted his teeth at the tight heat of her body around his, gritted his teeth against the feathering touches of Jessica’s body on his and tried to find something to do with his hands.

They tightened in his sheets and he tried to anchor himself.

He tried.

“Because,” Jessica murmured as Carol began to rock against him and he thrust light to meet her and Jessica trailed kisses down his stomach and stroked her fingers over his and Carol’s bodies.  “Carol loves you and I love Carol.”  

Green cat eyes met his over Carol’s shoulder and he gritted his teeth at the sight of one pale hand trailing over her undulating hips to press into her golden curls.

She was spread for him, waiting for Jessica’s touch and a distant part of him wondered if this was just a concussion-fueled dream.  

He wondered if Tony had spiked his drink, had given him something as a joke.

He wondered…

His hands rested on Carol’s thighs, instinctively steadying her as she gasped and arched into Jessica’s fingers and he surged against her with a snap of bruised hips as her slick center began to tighten around his cock.

“Goddammit,” he snarled as her head fell back on her shoulders and blonde hair tumbled around his tightening balls.  “I’m going to come,” he groaned as her slick body surged around him and Jessica’s fingers rolled her clit in perfect harmony to their thrustings.

“No you’re not,” Jessica said, her voice amused and more than a little rough.

“Well I fucking am,” Carol gasped as she brought her hips firmly down against his and Jessica’s fingers.  “Fuck!”

Green eyes and black hair filled his gaze as Carol cried out and sagged limply across his waist with the force of her orgasm and for a second he thought he’d come as well.  

But then Carol was sliding free, her long legs tangling with his and Jessica was stretching her body between them, her lips curled in a feral smile as her hips rested against Carol’s and her knee pressed against Carol’s damp folds; Carol was panting, her eyelids still fluttering in time with the waves of pleasure rolling over her bodies and she whimpered at the feel of Jessica’s body stretching over hers.

Rhodey, still painfully erect and more than a little frustrated now, turned to gaze at Jessica and Carol.  They were tangled together, Jessica’s ass outthrust over Carol’s hips and her legs spread just enough between Carol’s that he could see her own dark curls glistening damply and he swallowed.  Green eyes met his and she smiled that damned feral smile once more.

“My turn,” she purred and her fingers trailed up Carol’s sweaty and flushed body to tease her pebbled nipples and Rhodey’s mouth dropped open as he realized she was waiting for him.  

His eyes flashed from hers, to Carol’s-slitted and still a little dazed.  She nodded and tangled her fingers through Jessica’s hair, pulling the other woman’s head in for a heated kiss.  “Thank you,” she murmured into her best friend’s mouth.  

Jessica chuckled and as the mattress dipped behind them and Rhodey’s hands began to explore her body, she nipped at Carol’s lips, “My pleasure, my Captain,” she hummed as Rhodey spread her folds a little further and her body pressed into Carol’s.

Both women moaned at the friction of their heated bodies rubbing together, and Rhodey, still struggling to reason, to understand what exactly he’d stumbled upon here, smiled.  

“God, you two don’t even need me here to get off, do you?” he asked as he began to press against Jessica’s hips and she rocked back to meet him.  She glanced at him from over her shoulder and he shuddered at the sight of black hair merging with gold, of fingers tangling against the sheets, of breasts pressing together and he realized as she smiled and Carol’s head arched against the pillows, that he had never seen anything so beautiful.

“Not really Colonel,” Jessica murmured as he began to thrust and Carol’s fingers twisted free to trail up her body and down between her legs.  

Carol’s blue eyes sparkled with golden heat as she watched them thrust and she rubbed herself absently against Jessica’s thigh.  Then, with a soft chuckle and a tender kiss to Jessica’s jaw, she glanced at him and said, “You certainly make it more fun though, Rhodes.”  

He groaned and shook his head, his dark eyes sparkling with humor as Jessica panted and moaned into Carol’s chest and her fingers tangled into the sheets and Carol’s.  “Well thanks, girls.  That makes me feel so much better,”  he ground out wryly.

Jessica laughed as their rhythm increased and Carol’s fingers brought her to the brink.  “That was the idea,” she groaned as her eyelashes began to flutter and her vision began to surge with the force of her slow-rising orgasm.  “A warrior’s welcome for Colonel Rhodes.”

He barely heard her, barely felt his bruised body start to complain at this latest abuse.

He barely tried to reason.  

He simply rode his desire and watched gold and black hair twist over his pillows.

With a sharp cry, all three came, Carol surging off the mattress in response to Jessica’s orgasm against her fingers and as Rhodey pulled free with a gasp and a curse they all collapsed in a tangle of limbs across the bed.  

“Well,” he muttered, his voice hoarse and his body sprawled limply beneath Jessica’s and over Carol’s. “I think I should come to New York more often.”

Their soft laughter rocked through him and the faint traces of desire once more washed over their bodies, warm and comfortable and oh so very familiar.  

“We’d welcome you each and every time Rhodes,” Jessica murmured against his throat, her voice sleepy and her fingers gentle on his hips.

“With bells on,” Carol said with a soft chuckle and a kiss to his lips.  The back of her fingers ran over his cheek and with a soft sigh she drifted off into sleep, her lips curled up in a tiny, pleased smile.  

Jessica nuzzled him as her own eyes began to flutter closed and Rhodey pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.  “You love her a lot, don’t you Jess?” he asked and she hummed.

“Of course,” she said as she stroked her hand over Carol’s stomach and nestled her cheek against his chest.  “She’s my best friend.”  

He nodded and stroked her tangled hair off of her forehead.  “She’s lucky to have you.”  

She snorted and smacked his chest lightly.  “Damn straight.  Now go to sleep War Machine.”

He chuckled and finally let himself relax against the pillows; he tightened his arms around both women, tugging them more firmly against his chest and as they all sagged into much deserved sleep he pressed a kiss to each of their temples.  

“Thank you,” he whispered as his eyes drifted closed and Carol started to snore.  

The last thing he saw before sleep took him was Jessica and Carol’s fingers tangled together over his.  

**

“You know, I  never knew ‘concussion watch’ translated to orgy, Cap.”

Rhodey surged off of the mattress at the sound of Tony Stark’s smug voice over him and tried to remember where he was.

Tried.

And failed.

“Wha’?” he sputtered blearily as his head began to pound and Tony began to snicker.  “What happened?”

“Well, big man, I’d say you had a bit of a party last night,” Tony said as he bent a bit and peeled back Rhodey’s eyelid.  Rhodey jerked as a penlight flashed across his eyes and he finally remembered what happened.  

All of it.  

“Oh God,” he groaned as Tony straightened and he caught sight of a much put-upon Captain America standing just behind him.  “Carol.  Jessica.”

He was almost afraid to look over his shoulder, back at the bed.  

“Morning, gorgeous,” Jessica purred, her head resting against Carol’s chest and her hands wrapped around the blonde’s wrists.

Carol was still sleeping, soft snores drifting past her lips, her arms tossed over her head in perfect surrender and she was so adorable like this, so peaceful he almost didn’t know how to handle it.  

Steve was rubbing his forehead wearily, while Tony was hugging himself, evil glee on his face and just as Rhodey felt like he was going to die of embarrassment, he caught sight of Pepper standing to the side of the Captain, her arms folded over her chest and her eyebrows arched in abject interest as she took in the vista before her.  

Her lips twitched as he scrambled to cover his nakedness and as Tony’s snickers turned into full-on chortles, she smacked him upside the head.  

“Oh shut-up Tony,” she snapped as she began to tug the Captain and her partner from the room.  “Leave them alone.  It’s not like neither of you have taken part in a threesome before.”  

Rhodey caught sight of a light blue eye lowering in a wink in his direction and as the Captain flushed and sputtered and Tony’s mouth snapped closed he choked out a laugh of his own.  “Oh God,” he groaned before collapsing once more upon the bed; Jessica snuggled up beside him once more, her hands still wrapped around Carol’s and as she rested her head against his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his throat he asked, “Why are you holding Carol’s hands like that?”

Green eyes sparkled as she tugged the blonde more firmly into her arms and she chuckled.  

“Carol punches in her dreams,” she said with a yawn, her dark eyelashes fluttering closed as he pulled the blankets over their tangled bodies.  “You get used to it after a while.”  

He hummed and pressed a kiss to her temple as he felt himself fall asleep once more.  “I guess so,” he muttered.  “This has been a good dream Jessica Drew.”  

She nodded and stroked Carol’s hair sleepily, “Yes, yes it has been James Rhodes.  Thanks.”

“No problem,” he muttered against her temple.  “No problem at all.”


End file.
